scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TigerStrike7/A typical day at my school - A story by Tiger
=A typical day at my school: Story by Tiger= ---- This is a typical day at my school: I am not trying to be rude to anyone, this is an honestly pretty accurate depiction of a typical school day. *Cussing/cursing will be indicated because there is no normal day for most of my classmates (definitely not me, I never cuss) without them ---------------------------------------- Rysun walks into class. "What's up guys?" I say when I go to sit in my seat, but notice another girl there. "Hey Mackenzie," I say, "You know that's my seat, and can you please get up so I can put my stuff down and take out my Algebra 1 Textbook?" "Sure," she walks away grumpily, and has a bad attitude towards me for the rest of the day. Math class starts: "Ok, raise your hand if you know the answer to this question," the teacher says while pointing to the white board. *Raises my hand "Rysun, please explain the answer." While I explain the answer, kids are talking behind my back, "Look at Rysun, he always knows the answer," they say things like this pretty often salty-ly/sassily. 2nd Period, Science starts: My lab partner and I are designing a paper car to protect it's passenger egg when it crashes into the wall from the elevation of table. Me: "Hey, what do you think of sketch?" I say excitedly, showing her the sketch of our car before we start building. Her: "I just don't care," she cry/exclaims before putting her head down and letting me do the rest of the work. 3rd Period, Language Arts: I am sitting next to a kid named Ethan. The teacher passes out the vocabulary quiz. She starts going around to grade the papers turned to their blank, white side after about 3 minutes. She grades mine, and I get a 13/13 (practically any number out of number that is a 100%) She grades Ethan's, and he gets a 4/13. He murmurs loud enough that I am sure the teacher can hear (she moves to the desk behind him to grade their paper, "This f***ing s*** is useless!" (I am actually not fond of him even though he is nice to me because I don't like swearing/cussing/cursing) I have to endure his cusses for the rest of the period. Lunch: I am sitting at lunch peacefully, eating some kind of home cooked food, while friends look at me in envy, as most of them are eating school lunch. Two of them get into an argument, and one of them chucks a plastic school-lunch container of beans at the other. He catches it and chucks it so hard it explodes everywhere. Math teacher comes running (the math teacher is super strict). "What are you doing!" He oddly didn't send them up to the office/principal but was prejudicely furious for the rest of the day at them. 4th Period, Technology starts: Tech teacher: Ok, put your bags on the backs of your chair. Everyone does it, and one student forgets the order and accidentally sits down after putting his bag on the back of his chair. Tech teacher: So-and-so, please get a credit check and subtract 2 credits (our school has credit system; at the end of the year you can buy things with them, including PAINTBALL Grenades). Later that period: Tech Teacher: Ok, your Project Approval Powerpoints are graded. You can check the Moodle (we have a moodle website for our school, it shows you courses, deadlines, things like that) to see your grade on the Powerpoint. Me: *Checks grade* Me: WHAT?! (In my head) If you look at the rubric, there are three columns, and each row has three boxes. The row for grammer/puncutation errors. These are what the three boxes are labeled: 7 errors - 0 Points or four errors - 7 points errors - 14 points *Rest of class murmurs how they don't like how you lose 7 points for 1 or two mistakes for the rest of the period.* (You all can probably see how rigid/strict our Tech teacher is) 5th Period, Social Studies (AKA last period of the day):'' Social Studies teacher: Ok, guys, let's talk about the election (referring to the election day that was a week or two ago. This was election day) *Kids start asking random questions about the election in an attempt to buy time* After dozens of questions: Social Studies teacher: Woah, we only have 15 minutes left of class (Class bought 45-50 minutes in total; I didn't participate at all) *Kids start celebrating* Social Studies teacher: Ok, we only have 10 minutes left of class. You guys just keep it at a ''dull ''roar. ''END OF DAY Category:Blog posts